fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vivosaurs (Champions)
This is a list of Vivosaurs in the order dictated by their Fossilary numbers. *Any fossil can be found in any dig-site, as long as the player has a fully upgraded sonar. *Vivosaurs that have (special) in their Dig-Site means that it is a very rare fossil. *For all Bonus Data (download) Vivosaurs, Nintendo Wi-Fi is required to obtain them. Igno is no longer out now, Frigi came out on 12/25. A secret new Boneysaur (Salada) has been made available since 1/16/2012. The Dinaurians came out on 1/1/2012. These dates may be subject to change. *The official site uses location names that differ from the game itself. Hot Stuff Bluff is now Hot Spring Heights, Calsiamid is now Stone Pyramid, Rock Whale is now Bonehemoth, Hotsand Hill is now Dusty Dunes, and Seafloor Cavern is now Seabed Cavern. Everything else is consistent between the game and the official site. Please refer to the in-game names to avoid confusion. *The Jungle Labyrinth area right before the Stone Pyrimid has all the Stone Pyamid fossils. Some of the Rainbow Canyon fossils actually mean the BareBones Grotto. *The three brains are absent. #001 - #025 T-Rex - Tro #026 - #050 Nychus - Amargo #051 - #075 Stego - Einio #076 - #100 Centro - Chelon #101 - #125 Aeros - Thalasso #126 - #150 Hopter - Tonzilla #151 - #174 B-Rex - Dynal *151 | B-Rex | Boney Tyrannosaurus | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *152 | B-Brachio | Boney Brachiosaurus | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Neutral *153 | B-Lambeo | Boney Lambeosaurus | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Air *154 | B-Ptera | Boney Pteranodon | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Air *155 | B-Plesio | Boney Plesiosaurus | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Water *156 | B-Tricera | Boney Triceratops | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Water *157 | B-Jara | Boney Tapejara | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *158 | Z-Rex | Zombie Tyrannosaurus | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *159 | Z-Tricera | Zombie Triceratops | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *160 | Z-Ptera | Zombie Pteranodon | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *161 | Z-Elasmo | Zombie Elasmosaurus | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *162 | Zongazonga | Zongazonga | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *163 | Frigi | Frigisaurus | Bonus Data (download) | Legendary *164 | Igno | Ignosaurus | Bonus Data (download) | Legendary *165 | Squik | Squik | The "Egg-xact Timing" side mission | Unknown | Neutral *166 | Squirk | Squirk | The "Close Shave" side mission | Unknown | Fire *167 | Squirth | Squirth | The "Curious Cleaning" side mission after 80 cleanings | Unknown | Earth *168 | Squilk | Squilk | The "Hot Spring in Your Step" side mission | Unknown | Water *169 | Squiro | Squiro | The "Concentrate!" side mission | Unknown | Air *170 | Salada | Saladasaur | Bonus Data (download) | Air *171 | Dinomaton | TC-4237 | Bonus Data (download) | Neutral *172 | Duna | Duna Nichs | Bonus Data (download) | Water *173 | Raptin | Raptin Dinon | Bonus Data (download) | Air *174 | Dynal | Dynal XVI | Bonus Data (download) | Neutral Category:Vivosaurs